Clarity
by dreamer0617
Summary: Bonnie life is turned upside down by Damon and in the process she decides she needs to start over. A dark offer of power and freedom from the pain seduces Bonnie further than she ever imagined. Will Damon be able to bring her back or will she be claimed for the darkness.
1. Holding on by a thread

**Clarity**

**Summary**: Bonnie life is turned upside down by Damon and in the process she decides she needs to start over. A dark offer of power and freedom from the pain seduces Bonnie further than she ever imagined. Will Damon be able to bring her back or will she be claimed for the darkness.

**AN**/ This is my first time story I have been a fan of this site for a while and I wanted to finally post something of my own. I am not sure how people will respond, but honestly it doesn't matter I just want to create something. Please leave comments because I want to grow as a writer. I hope you enjoy and if enough like it I will continue. DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES.

**Chapter 1: Holding on by a thread**

The sky was as dark as Bonnie's heart as the wind and rain ran through her hair. She knew her emotions have caused the sudden change in weather but she did not care. The world could shallow her and everyone else in this cursed town and she wouldn't blink twice. Her reason for living was gone and for the first time in her life she felt helpless, because there was no spell or deal that could be made to fix the fact that her grandmother was dead. Bonnie couldn't even bring herself to go to the grave site after the service. She just ran and ran deeper into the woods until her legs and lungs gave out. Now bonnie stood holding onto a tree as if her life depended on it as the rain fell harder.

Grams was everything to Bonnie her moral compass, teacher, family, and most importantly she was like a mother to her and now all of that was gone. Who would be her family now? Elena and Caroline were her best friends, but they had so much drama and boyfriend issues that they could never support Bonnie the way she needed. Bonnie thought that she should accept the fact that she was alone and no one would ever care for her the way her heart longed. As the pain gripped and pulled at her heart, the wind picked up violently as if a tornado could break out at any moment.

"Hey witch, you better get a grip before you blow the whole town off the map." Bonnie did not need to turn around to see who the voice belonged too. She knew it was Damon and he was the last person she wanted to see after all she's been through.

"Maybe, instead of blowing the town away I could just kill you instead," Bonnie said turning around slowly to face Damon.

"Ohhh, it turns me on when you are feisty," Damon moved quickly and was standing in front of Bonnie backing her up against the tree.

"Damon for once in your miserable life show some respect and leave me alone. I been through hell today and I can't deal with you or anything else. Damon could see the pain in her eyes and he felt a glimmer of sorrow for her. He felt responsible for the death of her grandmother because he was the one who pushed for the veil to be removed. All Damon cared about was himself and being reunited with Katherine, and that blow up in his face after finding the empty tomb. Damon and Bonnie were never close friends but he had a silent respect for her, and it bothered him that he was the cause of her losing the closest family she had.

"Bonnie, I am sorry I am a selfish ass and I deserve to be killed….again for what I did to you." His apology took her by surprised and she did not know what to say. In that surprising moment all Bonnie could do was stare into Damon's clear blue eyes amazed. Damon has always been a jerk and caused everyone in the town problems but he never apologizes for anything.

"You must be crazy if you think some apology is going to fix anything. My grandmother is dead because of you and I am beyond crushed. I have never felt so lost and confused." Feeling anger bubbling inside her Bonnie pushed Damon away and started to run. She knew running was pointless because of his speed but she needed to escape. In what felt like second Damon caught up to Bonnie and grabbed her by the waist lifting her off the ground.

"Sorry Bonnie, I won't let you get away that easy." Damon could feel all of her emotions and he could not bear to let her walk away alone. It was hard enough for him to watch her at the funeral because he felt so guilty. And now for some a reason he could not leave her side he owed her that much.

"Damon, put me down or I swear you will regret it!" Bonnie screamed as Damon carried her toward his car with his fast speed.

"Sorry B, you need this as much as I do." As soon as those words escaped Damon mouth he dropped Bonnie to the ground as he felt paralyzing pressure in his head.

"I warned you to put me down." Bonnie said as she got up off the ground.

"Bonnie, please stop I just want to help you," Damon said in a shaky voice as he held tightly to his head. Suddenly Bonnie stopped the pain and started to walk away determined to get away from him.

"Bonnie, please hear me out for once and don't leave." Bonnie could hear the unfamiliar sound of desperation in his voice which made her stop and turn and look straight into Damon's eyes.

"I know I have hurt you so much more than I can even comprehend. I just for once want to do what is right, and I know that the right thing to do is not to allow you to be alone. Be angry and hate me I get that but don't do it alone. For over 100 years I have dealt with the pain and grief of losing Katherine and I have done that alone. I know what it feels like to be surrounded by pain so intense that you breathe it constantly like air. I may be the last person you want to be with tonight, but no one can help you better than me."

A sarcastic laugh escaped Bonnie's mouth. "Really Damon we hate each other, and you expect me to believe that you can help me on the worst day of my life."

"Oh my dear sweet Bonnie, you forget one thing that I am the master of drowning pain. And I may not do much right, but numbing pain is my specialty." A small part of Bonnie felt that she should avoid Damon and his offer and go home, but tonight that voice of reason was buried and Bonnie wanted the pain to stop even if it took spending time with Damon to achieve that.

"Okay, you drive Damon and remember if you try anything I don't like I will not hesitate to end you and that is a promise.


	2. New Discoveries

**Clarity**

**Summary**: Bonnie life is turned upside down by Damon and in the process she decides she needs to start over. A dark offer of power and freedom from the pain seduces Bonnie further than she ever imagined. Will Damon be able to bring her back or will she be claimed for the darkness.

**AN**/ This is my first time story I have been a fan of this site for a while and I wanted to finally post something of my own. Please leave comments because I want to grow as a writer. I hope you enjoy and if enough like it I will continue. DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES.

**Chapter 2: New Discoveries **

Damon grabbed Bonnie's hand and led her to his car. "No fears judgy, I want to numb your pain NOT give you mind blowing pleasure." Knowing how far Damon could take this conversation she decided to keep her mouth close as she got into the car. Bonnie had never been inside Damon's precious car but she loved the feel of the leather seats against her weary skin. She was amazed at her relaxed she felt in Damon's car with him as he sped down the highway. Bonnie suddenly started to physically feel the exhaustion of the day take a tool on her as her eyes grew heavy. Damon could not help but smile as he looked at her struggling to stay awake. Damon really did want to help Bonnie make it through what could be the worst night of her young life.

"Rise and shine princess," Damon whispered into Bonnie's ear while unbuckling her seat belt. Bonnie felt very dazed as she slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Damon's crystal clear blue eyes staring deeply into hers. For a moment Bonnie forgot about her grief and she instantly became lost into his eyes. Bonnie's mind could not reconcile how those same breathtaking eyes could pull someone in a trance one moment, then the next second destroy and kill everything they held dear. Damon was the exact picture of an beautiful angel who really was a monster.

Hearing the sounds of the crashing waves behind bonnie pulled her away from Damon's captivating eyes and turned her attention to the incredible beach spot that Damon brought her to. As Bonnie slowly got out of the car she could not speak as she looked at the scenery. Bonnie has been to beaches since she was a little girl but this spot surpassed anything she has ever seen. The sun was slowly going down and painted beautiful flashes of colors on the water. The beach was surrounded with large beautiful gray rocks and enormous palm trees that danced in the wind. All the tension and pain Bonnie felt disappeared as she looked around her and smelled the salty ocean air.

"Damon, this beach is amazing," Bonnie whispered as she took her heels off and rubbed her feet into the sand.

"I know Bons, I been coming here since I moved to Mystic Falls. It has always been my secret place I go when I need to escape from all the chaos."

"Thank you for sharing this with me. I really did not want to be alone tonight, but you are the last person I ever thought that would be with me during a time like this."

"Bonnie I was sincere when I said I was sorry about your grandmother, and I promise that I am going to help you through this even if you kill me in the process." Damon displayed his dazzling smile and for the first time Bonnie believed that he actually cared. Bonnie felt like she was meeting a new Damon for the first time. She was being introduced to a man who cared about her and wanted to make things right. Bonnie could not help but like the man she was getting a chance to see.

"I am starting to wonder what you did with heartless, crazy, killer Damon. I have never known you to do anything for someone else without dark intentions."

"Don't expect too much from me Bonnie I am still the same crazy selfish ass. I just want to help you because I took to one thing from you that can never be replaced, Damon said as he walked to his trunk. Damon walked back to Bonnie carrying a large gray blanket, and a bottle of Vodka.

"Sit Judgy, and let's drown our sorrows and enjoy the sunset."

Bonnie sat next to Damon and for a few moments they did not speak. They just pass the bottle back and forth both taking large swigs and enjoying the view. Damon was surprised at how easy it was for him to be with Bonnie. He was complete at ease with her and that made him nervous because he thought he never could spend time with Bonnie unless Elena was involved. Bonnie's beauty was on display as the wind swept through her loose curls, and he wanted to touch each slinky strand. Her black funeral dress gave him an excellent preview of her lovely curvy body and he could not stop the dirty pictures that played through his mind like his favorite song. The more Bonnie relaxed the more her dress slowly came up and he was having a harder time keeping himself under control. He watched as Bonnie closed her eyes and just enjoyed the cool wind of the breeze and the sounds of the ocean. The bottle was already halfway gone and Bonnie was easily able to keep up with him in the drinking department. Damon couldn't take his eyes off her as she started to hum to herself and run her hands through her hair. She looked so peaceful and for a moment he thought he has never seen a more beautiful woman, but quickly he chastised himself and remembered that he was chasing after Elena and not her grief stricken best friend.

"Why does drinking make you so hot," Bonnie said as she got up and starting walking to the water.

"Well according to science, alcohol makes your blood rush to your capillaries and that makes a person feel hot." Damon could not help but enjoy the show as Bonnie walked closer to the water. She was swaying her hands and hips slowly as if she was dancing to a song only she could hear.

"Well I am hot and this dress has to go," before Damon could react Bonnie ripped off her dress and watched as it floated in the ocean. Damon's eyes were glued to her match black lace bra and lace panties that were practical see through. He was completely turned on and all he could think was about slowly ripping off her bra and panty with his teeth and having his way with her in the sand as the water washed over them.

Bonnie walked into the water enjoy the cool sensation of the water over her body. Bonnie was not total drunk but the alcohol loosen her up so much that she did not care about Damon seeing her nearly naked. Bonnie kept walking into the water was passed her waist and was up to her chest. The vodka was making Bonnie brave because she was not usually comfortable in water. For a split second Bonnie realized how far away she was from shore and panicked quickly overtaken her and her legs started to feel heavy.

Sensing her fear Damon quickly torn off his shirt, and rushed into the water to help Bonnie who was staring to struggle. Before Bonnie could scream Damon was right in front of her with his big strong arm around her.

"Calm down Bonnie, I got you and you are safe," Damon said gently as he held her tight gently pulling her closer to shore." Bonnie held so tightly to Damon that she was sure she would have bruised his arm if he was human. Bonnie's eyes swept the shirtless and wet Damon and again she was lost for words. She always knew that Damon was attractive but without his shirt she finally saw how perfect he was. His chest was smooth and muscular and he has a beautiful six pack. It took the last ounce of self-control she had left to not lick the water that was slowly cascading down his body.

Damon could sense the Bonnie liked what she saw and that greatly pleased him. He liked knowing that he could attract the only person who wanted to kill him every day. Damon was also struggling because holding Bonnie was taught he could feel her soft breast and hard nipples against his chest and that was enough to nearly drive him crazy.

"Okay, you should be able to stand now we are close enough to shore", Damon said as he let go of her.

"Thank you Damon for helping me I really got scared out there."

"No worries Bonnie, I was looking for an excuse to take off my clothes too." Damon could hear Bonnie's heart speed up as she realized that she was practically naked standing in front of him.

Somehow Bonnie gathered the courage to look Damon in the eyes and when she did she noticed how his clear blue eyes were now darker. The sun was gone now and the beautiful night sky made Damon looked mysterious as it cast shadows on his handsome face. It must have been from watching Bonnie's beautiful skin shine in the moonlight but Damon could not stop himself, he had to touch her. Damon slowly caressed Bonnie's check and worked his hand down her lovely neck.

A part of Bonnie wanted to slap his hand away and threaten him for touching her, but Bonnie would not listen to her sensible side tonight. Tonight she would just focus on anything that made her forget, and Damon's gentle touch was making her forgot her own name. Damon could feel how much she enjoyed being touched because she closed her eyes and her breath was shaky. Feeling bold Damon carefully rubbed her breast and gently squeezed them. Damon loved her breast they were soft and round and the perfect size for his large hands. Bonnie felt so aroused that she could not hold back the moans that came flooding out of her mouth.

"Look at me Bonnie, Open your eyes," Damon whispered his voice husky with need. Bonnie slowly opened her eyes and looked at Damon.

"What do you want to happen tonight Bonnie? Damon said gently caressing her neck. Because if you keep moaning and breathing like that I won't be able to stop if we continue."

For a few seconds Bonnie looked into Damon's eyes unsure of what to do next. So for the first time in Bonnie's life she did not think or plan, she just followed her instincts and decided to screw the rules. Bonnie roughly grabbed Damon's soft hair and brought his lips to hers in a rough and passionate kiss. For a split second Damon was taken by surprised but he quickly took over and forced his tongue into her warm mouth. The kiss was filled with lust and urgency as Bonnie wrapped her hands around his neck. Damon left the warmth and comfort of her mouth and stated to greedily kiss her neck the top of her breast. Damon's mouth felt so good that Bonnie knew she needed more and there was no turning back.

"Damon, please take me back to your room I want to spend the night with you," Bonnie's voice was laced with so much desire that she did not recognize her own voice.

"Okay beautiful I will be more than happy to keep you and your lovely body entertained all night. Lets run right now and we can be in my room in 10 minutes," Damon said not taking his eyes off Bonnie's exposed body that was beginning to shake from a mixture of the cold air and desire.

"Damon, unless you can fly there is no way will we make it back to the boarding house in 10 minutes," Bonnie said confused. Damon gentle turned her around and pointed to a beautiful small beach house that sat atop of a rocky hill.

Bonnie couldn't believe what she saw as she looked at the house. It was a very simple yet beautiful two story beach house. "Did you compel someone to give you a beach house?" Damon couldn't help but chuckle, "No B, I didn't this was one of my first purchases when I returned to Mystic Falls. I know that I would need a place from time to time to get away and this has become my safe haven." Damon grabbed Bonnie's hand and looked yet into her eyes. "Are you ready to go home with me or have you changed your mind?"

"Damon I want to spend the night with you and just forget everything," Bonnie whispered as she passionately kissed Damon's mouth. Damon quickly picked up Bonnie and carried her in his arms and using his super human speed ran to the his house.


	3. True Reflections

**Clarity**

**Summary**: Bonnie life is turned upside down by Damon and in the process she decides she needs to start over. A dark offer of power and freedom from the pain seduces Bonnie further than she ever imagined. Will Damon be able to bring her back or will she be claimed for the darkness.

**AN**/ This is my first story and I have been a fan of this site for a while and I wanted to finally post something of my own. This chapter is long and has **adult content** so beware. THANK YOU a million for the reviews, follows, and for all of those who are reading this story. **Please** leave comments because I want to grow as a writer. I hope you enjoy and if enough like it I will continue. I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES (but wish I did haaa)

**Chapter 3: True Reflections **

Bonnie was overtaken by the beauty and simplicity of the beach house. It had a very modern dark look yet had splashes of color throughout the house. She instantly felt at peace in his home as she closed her eyes and listened to the crashing waves of the nearby ocean.

** "**Bonnie, are you hungry? Is there anything you need?" Damon gently spoke not wanting to disturb her peaceful mood. "No Damon, I am fine I just really enjoy the atmosphere of your place. It's so relaxing I can see why you would come here when life takes get tough."

"You're the first person that I ever brought here. I have spent time on the beach with women countless times but I never brought them here. It just feels right bringing you here tonight and I can't explain why." Damon was taken aback by what he was feeling maybe it was a mixture of the full moon and the alcohol having an effect on him. He never imagined in his wildest dream that he, Damon Salvatore, would actually want the company of Bonnie Bennett. But for some reason it felt natural and right being with her.

"Thank you Damon for sharing this with me. It really means a lot considering the week I had." Instantly Damon felt sorrow as he thought about the pain he caused Bonnie by his selfish acts. "Bonnie, I am so sorry I would give my own immortality if it could bring back your grandmother." Bonnie wanted to ask where the real Damon was and if this guy could stick around. She could actually see the regret in his eyes, and Damon never showed regret over anything. Bonnie couldn't believe this side of Damon she was seeing, and maybe good could come from the death of her grandmother if it changed Damon for the better. "Come Bonnie I have to give you a tour of my refuge." Damon showed her around the lower part of his house. He has a very large modern stainless steel kitchen which made her laugh because he doesn't eat human food. The thing she loved most about the first floor was the large fireplace in the living room because she loved the sound of the crackling fire. Taking his hand Damon led her upstairs to his room. She was amazed at the simplicity of his large bedroom. It had mainly dark colors for its theme but it was very classy. He has a large bookshelf filled with books that could keep the immortal vampire occupied for years. His enormous bed sat in the middle of the room and her stomach started to flip as she looked upon it. Her nervous thoughts and feelings quickly took over and she did not notice Damon slowly approach her like a lion that has caught his prey.

Damon gently pressed his lips to the side of Bonnie's neck and kissed her slowly till he heard her low moans.

"Damon, I want you so bad, but I don't want to disappoint you with my lack of experience. Damon could not help but smile at the worry plaguing her beautiful face.

"Bonnie, with all of that fire and passion inside of you, how you could never disappoint me? You are so beautiful and I don't want you to feel pressure to do anything. I am just happy to be with you we can talk all night and I will be fine with that." Bonnie could not believe how sweet and caring Damon was being about her feelings. She expected him to throw her on his bed and make love to her all night, and honestly a part of her wanted him to do that. She never imagined that Damon would care about her feelings over his physical pleasure. His compassionate words made her want him even more.

Bonnie was tired of talking she just wanted Damon to make her forget her grief and feel good. Feeling the need to be brave and take control Bonnie pushed Damon back onto the bed. Damon's eyes widen with shock and awe as he watched Bonnie slowly remove her bra and panties. It took all the little self- control Damon possessed to not pull Bonnie to him after seeing her gorgeous breast and curvy body. Bonnie didn't know what came over her but suddenly new emotions she never experienced possessed. She found herself slowly moving her hips and touching her body as she sensuously danced for Damon.

"Come here beautiful," Damon said sitting up in bed. As soon as Bonnie was close enough to him he pulled her perfect naked body on top of his and kissed her hard and deeply. His expert tongue roamed her mouth and he could not believe how natural it felt kissing her. Bonnie may be a virgin but she kissed like a goddess. There kiss become more intense and more lustful and Bonnie could feel Damon's hardness against her leg. Damon skillful moved from her mouth and started kissing and licked her breast and nipples. Damon's other hand started to rub Bonnies aching vagina and Damon could feel how ready she was for him.

"Oh Damon, you make me feel so good and you are not even inside me yet. Please Damon I need to feel all of you," Bonnie said in a lustful eager voice.

"Slow down beautiful, we have all night and I plan to use every second of it," Damon said as he captured her mouth again in a deep kiss. Suddenly Bonnie's mind started to race and panic griped her whole body. She finally realized that she was lying naked on Damon's Salvatore bed. The man had the face and body of a god, and she was sure that he had entertained hundreds of woman on his bed. Bonnie doubted that she could compare to any of the beautiful exotic ladies he's been with. Feeling self-conscious Bonnie started to get under his large black comforter in an attempt to shield her body from him.

Damon could feel her nervous energy radiating off her body, and he quickly grabbed her hand and prevented her from hiding from him. "Judgy, you are the last person I would ever think would be shy about her looks. Don't hide from me I want to see all of your beautiful body." Damon slowly tore the blanket away from Bonnie and looked her straight in the eye.

"Why are you so nervous Bonnie? The last thing I want to do tonight is hurt you; do you understand that?" Damon was confused by her quick change in personality. One minute she was pushing him on the bed and the next second she was trying to hide under the blanket from him.

"Damon, I know that you want to help me escape from my troubles, but I can't help but feel self-conscious around you. I am sure that you have experienced many beautiful lovers and I just feel like I could never make you want me in that way." Damon was speechless by the rawness of Bonnie letting her guard down and allowing him to see her personal thoughts and feelings. Damon was used to seeing the tough hard ass bonnie who would kill anyone or anything that tried to hurt those she loved, but now he was seeing a vulnerable Bonnie and he liked seeing who she really is.

"Bonnie I am going to tell you exactly what I am seeing right now as I look at you. Damon sat next to Bonnie on the bed and gently kissed her forehead. "When I look at you the first thing I notice is your fascinating green eyes that remind me of times when I was human running through the forest with my brother. Next, I can't help but notice your flawless honey toned skin that I desire to cover with kisses. Your breasts are so perfect, Damon said as he thumb gently touched Bonnie's sensitive hardening nipples. They are just the right size to fit in my large hands and keep me satisfied for hours. Your legs are long and sexy, and I am a big idiot for not noticing them till today at the beach. I have always noticed your lovely round ass every time you stomped away from me after our many arguments. Bonnie you are so beautiful and I want you so much that it hurts right now. I can't remember ever desiring another woman the way I want you now. Please trust me," Damon whispered taking her mouth again for a passionate kiss.

All the fears Bonnie had melted away as Damon pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth forcing her to moan. Bonnie was so caught up in her strong feelings of lust that her hands begun to roam Damon's perfect body. She felt all over his muscular chest and arms. Damon slowly pushed Bonnie all the way back on the bed and started to kiss her neck and his other hand started to feel between her legs over her damp vagina.

"Damon, I am a virgin", Bonnie whispered in between low moans.

"Good, I want to be the first man to make you feel like this. Don't worry Bonnie I will be gentle and I will make you feel good baby."

The kissing grew more intensity as Damon pulled away from Bonnie and stood up and took off his pants and briefs. Bonnie was speechless as she gazed as Damon's member, it was long and thick, and Bonnie felt an overwhelmed sense to touch it. Damon then begun to slowly kiss her stomach and continued to work his way down till he was hovering over her vagina. Damon made Bonnie feel things she did not believe was possible as he kissed and licked all over her sensitive spots. She could not believe that her voice was capable of making noises that loud as she screamed Damon's name as she felt her body begin to shake after her first orgasm.

"Ummm, you taste amazing, Damon said as he moved next to Bonnie and captured her mouth again. Bonnie felt like she was high and Damon was her drug of choice and she craved for more of him.

"Please Damon; I want you so bad inside of me." Bonnie felt slightly embarrassed of the need in her voice.

"Good, I don't think I could wait any longer," Damon said in as he carefully and slowly entered Bonnie. She was so tight that he had to focus and concentrate on going slow. He slowly inched his way into her and he could hear her heart racing with each gentle thrust.

Bonnie felt that at times the pain was so great that she could not breathe. She tried to distract herself by kissing Damon.

"I am almost all in Bonnie then it will feel better I promise," Damon whispered in her ear as he moaned.

Bonnie soon felt quiet waves of pleasure once Damon completed filled her and she begun to slowly move with him. The room was filled with their moans of pleasure as they continued to move together.

"Ohhh yes, Damon harder please you feel so good." Damon increased his rhythm and pushed inside Bonnie harder.

"Ugh Bonnie, you feel so good baby as you move with me." Bonnie could not believe the amounts of pleasure her body was experiencing. Moments later Bonnie felt like she was about to reach her peek as she screamed Damon's name and felt her release. Damon also quickly climaxed as he pushed into Bonnie one last time then he collapsed on top of her. Bonnie soon fell fast asleep in Damon's arms exhausted, and for the first time in what felt like forever she was at peace. Although Bonnie found sleep easily Damon was not as lucky as he struggled with new feelings about Bonnie he could not understand. He prayed that his feelings were because of the powerful physical connection they just shared. Damon could not allow himself to get tangled in another woman. After the night Katherine shattered his heart he made a promise to himself that he would never allow his heart to rule him again.

**AN**: Thank you again for reading and I will try to get the next chapter up this weekend. Thank you for reading and please comment.


	4. Vulnerable

**Clarity**

**Summary**: Bonnie life is turned upside down by Damon and in the process she decides she needs to start over. A dark offer of power and freedom from the pain seduces Bonnie further than she ever imagined. Will Damon be able to bring her back or will she be claimed for the darkness.

**Chapter 4: Vulnerable **

**AN**: Hey everyone thanks A TON for those who are taking the time to read this. This is my first story and the support means the world to me. I also want to thank those who are following this story and those who made this their favorite story. These characters are loosely based on the TV show, but I am putting my own spin on them. I am also looking for a beta so if anyone is interested or can recommend someone PLEASE let me know. I am sorry for all the grammar mistakes I am doing my best and I am looking for help. Again thanks for reading and please review.

The sound of the ocean was the best alarm clock that Bonnie ever experienced. She leisurely stretch in the large bed feeling more alive than she ever had. She could not help but smile as the events of last night played over in her mind. All she could think about was Damon's heavenly naked body, and the way he sensual moved toward her on the large bed like a predator who caught his prey. Her mind flashed back to way his kisses made her stomach flip flop and created a hunger inside of her that she never felt before. She remembered the way he felt inside of her making her feel sexy and wanted. As her mind was wrapped in her daydream her body came alive and her hand slowly made it's way down her naked body. Bonnie was so preoccupied that she did not see Damon's lustful eyes on her.

"Good morning beautiful," Damon said with a huge smile on his face. "You look so distracted I hope I wasn't interrupting any pleasant thoughts."

Bonnie felt a quick flash of embarrassed as she was caught by Damon fantasizing about him. "Damon Good morning I was just enjoying the sounds of the ocean"

"Well I am here to serve you breakfast in bed. Only if you are done thinking about last night and ready to eat", Damon said with a wicked smile on his face. "I vote that we skip breakfast and have round two, you know I never tested the strength of the desk in my office." Damon's eyes were turning dark and Bonnie's heart raced in her chest at the thought of being with Damon again.

"A very tempting offer Mr. Salvatore, but I need to recover from last night and in order to accomplish that I need found food please." Damon approached the bed with a tray of wonderful smelling food that filled the room.

"I couldn't sleep well last night so I got up early and decided to cook breakfast for you." Bonnie couldn't believe at all the mouthwatering food that was before her eyes. Damon made a bacon, ham and cheese omelet, cinnamon rolls, and fresh squeezed orange juice.

"Wow Damon, this looks amazing thank you so much", Bonnie said as she started to eat. "Since you cooked breakfast it's only fair that you let me cook dinner tonight. I know food isn't a main part of your diet but I want to make something special for you." Damon was speechless at Bonnie's kindness and was wondering if once this weekend was over if they could be friends and stop hating each other.

"Well, witch you are more than welcome to cook for me, but I think I could be just as satisfied with a taste of your yummy powerful blood." Bonnie started to choke on her eggs at the thought of Damon drinking from her.

"Damon, I don't know if I could do that I still have nightmares about the last time you attacked me and nearly killed me. How about I make dinner and you can make dessert."

"Mmmm, I don't know if there is a dessert out there that is sweeter than the way you taste." Bonnie felt her face get hot and she could not look Damon in the eyes. "Don't worry Bonnie I will make a great dessert for us to enjoy." Bonnie quietly finished her breakfast while Damon sat next to her enjoying a glass of blood.

"Wow, Damon breakfast was great, Bonnie said as she sat the tray on a nearby table. Could I borrow your car and go into town I really need clothes since my only dress is floating in the ocean somewhere."

"Sure you can borrow my car but Bonnie you don't need clothes I would rather watch you walk around naked anyway. But since I am sure you will not like that plan you can go to the room next door and the closet is filled, with clothes, shoes, handbag, and anything else you might need."

"Damon you must have gathered lots of clothes from the women you compelled to build a collection like that."

Damon allowed a low chuckle to escape from his mouth. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I bought all of the clothes in there. As pathetic as this may sound I also bought this house in hopes of sharing it with Katherine someday. I wanted her to have her own room filled with clothes and everything she would need. This place was meant to be a home where we could start over again. And as you could see I was the only one stuck in the past she had moved on a long time ago."

Bonnie's heart broke for Damon because she could actually see his pain and for the first time she understood how much he really loved Katherine. "I am sorry Damon I know how much she hurt you." Damon could see the sympathy in Bonnie's eyes and that made him feel uncomfortable. The last thing Damon wanted was for her to support him he was supposed to be helping her.

"No worries Bonnie I am fine go take a shower and get dressed because I have plans for us today." Bonnie felt a rush of excitement over spending more time with Damon, but she quickly shut those emotions off because she reminded herself that he was only with her because he felt responsible for her sorrow. Bonnie felt so good as she took a shower and allowed the water to wash over her. She felt as if the water was also washing away all her pain and sorrows and for the first time she felt hopeful.

Bonnie could not believe all the clothes that Damon had in the room for Katherine. She felt as if she just walked into a boutique with a free shopping pass. The room was filled with every type of clothing and accessories a girl could dream of. There was even a large vanity filled with makeup and fancy perfumes she could never pronounce. For the first time Bonnie understood all the hopes and dreams that Damon had in Katherine. He wanted to spend a whole life with her, and he even went through great trouble making sure that she would be happy and comfortable. Although Bonnie felt pity for Damon she also felt the sting of jealously as she wondered if any man would ever love her with such intensity.

Bonnie walked over to the closet and felt overwhelmed as she was surrounded by more clothes than what Caroline owed. Bonnie found a beautiful red v neck maxi dress. She even found the perfect black rimed stoned sandals to complete her beach look. As Bonnie stared at herself through the vanity mirror she decided to wear her usually curly black hair in long crimped waves. Feeling satisfied about her appearance she left the room and went to find Damon.

"You look beautiful," Damon said with a smile on his face as Bonnie walked downstairs.

"Thank you Damon for allowing me to borrow the clothes, and I am looking forward to whatever you have plan for today."

"Well I figured since we are exploring a series of first experiences together I thought we could do something I never done before." Bonnie instantly felt nervous at the thought of doing something new with Damon. Bonnie's body begun to feel hot at the thoughts of doing all kinds of new things with him. Her eyes dropped to the floor because she was afraid that he would be able to tell how far in the gutter her mind really was.

"Are you okay Bonnie? I don't know what you had in mind but I am interested in that as well," Damon said with a sly smile. Bonnie's face felt like it was on fire and she wished that she could disappear. Bonnie was never this transparent and the last thing she wanted was for Damon to see how much she really wanted him.

"I was just thinking that we could go to the annual beach fair. I never go because I am usually here alone and the last things I want to look like is look like a creepy loner at the beach fair .

"Okay let's go, by the way I am the undefeated ring toss champion and I am always looking for a new challenge. Damon grabbed Bonnie by the hand and they ran to his car. He was surprised at how excited he was to go to the fair. There was nothing special about the fair, but it felt so new and exciting because he was with Bonnie. She was like a breath of fresh air in his dark life that he never knew he needed till now.

The ride to the fair was fast and the beach was buzzing with life and energy as people were enjoying the gorgeous day. Damon soon learned that Bonnie really was the ring toss champ and even with super vampire coordination he still couldn't beat her. They rode all the rides until the workers knew their names. Bonnie noticed that Damon tried to pretend like he wasn't having fun but she could not help but notice several small smiles as they held hands and walked around the fair.

The best part of Bonnie's day was experiencing the bumper cars with Damon. She could not help but laugh till her stomach hurt watching him struggle in his car. Damon was always so calm and cool, but he looked like a deer stuck in headlights when a group of 5th graders attacked his car and he became stuck in the corner. Even with Damon's grace and skills he was definitely the worst bumper car driver she ever seen.

"Okay I will never get inside another bumper car again," Damon screamed as they sat at a bench near the entrance of the fair.

"Oh come on Damon it wasn't that bad. The kids just liked to push the guy around who drove like a 100 year old woman," Bonnie with a smile.

"Okay, you have jokes let's see if you are laughing later tonight when you see the special dessert I have planned." Bonnie stomach turned and she felt shy for some reason. She still wasn't used to her sexuality and the way Damon was making her feel.

"Well, I hope you are ready for the amazing dinner I have planned," Bonnie said trying to change to conversation resisting the urge to drag Damon back to his car and have her way with him.

"Umm, I do have a strong appetite I hope you can satisfy me," Damon said as he slowly licked his lips not taking his eyes of Bonnie. Bonnie felt like Damon was undressing her with his eyes and she felt both embarrassed and sexy at the same time.

"Damon, so tell me you are so brave and confident even when you are facing death. What is your greatest fear? What is the one thing that keeps you up at night that no one knows about Damon usually hated personal questions but he wanted to be completed open and transparent with Bonnie. "Well, deep down I fear many things but my greatest fear is that something awful will happen to Stefan and I am unable save him. I know my brother and I have gone through hell and we seem more like enemies than brothers, but I love him more than anything. Stefan has been the only constant person in my life and if I ever lost him I couldn't handle that." For a moment Damon moved his head away from Bonnie and looked away into the distance. He was shocked at his own honesty and how easy it was to talk to her about who he really is.

"Damon, loving someone is the scariest thing we can do; but without love in our lives we would be empty," Bonnie gently said while carefully grabbing Damon's hand.

"Your right Bonnie It would hurt like hell to lose my brother but I can't imagine life without him. Okay Bonnie you know one of my fears now it's your turn to tell me what the bad ass witch Bonnie Bennett fears."

Bonnie was quiet for a moment and enjoyed the sounds of the fair before responding. "I am afraid that I will always be so busy trying to save the world and rescue my friends that life will pass me by. I am so fearful that I will get so caught up in trying to be who those around me needs me to be that I will abandon myself. I don't want to be the girl who watches everyone get married and have a family, and I am the one who goes home alone every night." Tears slowly rushed down Bonnie's face as she envisioned her future.

"Bonnie that will never be your fate because you are too beautiful and caring to be alone. I promise you that you will find someone who completes you, and he will save you from all your fears and doubts," Damon said softly as the sun started to go down behind them.

"Thank you for saying that Damon I pray that you are right." Damon stood up and Bonnie grabbed his hand as they both walked to the car. Bonnie felt like she was meeting Damon for the first time, and she silently wished that she would have seen this side of him a long time ago. As Damon drove them back to his beach house he tried to suppress the excitement he felt for tonight and his desire to show Bonnie how wanted she was. His only fear was the sadness he felt when he thought of the weekend ending. For the first time Damon wanted to stop time and just be still with Bonnie at his side.

Authors Note: Thanks again for reading and I will try to get the next chapter up on Labor Day. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
